Final Moments
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: If I summarize, I'll give away the whole story. Just read. Also, my first Detective Conan fic. Oneshot.


Final Moments

**Hello! This is my first Detective Conan Fic. Which is weird cause Detective Conan is my favorite show of all time. And to those of you Gravity Falls fans reading this, sorry I haven't updated on The Story of Andre. I probably should, but this idea just popped into my head and I wrote this on the bus ride to D.C., I'll try to update that soon. And I just had to post my first Detective Conan fic tonight cuz it's Shinichi's Birthday! Happy Birthday, Shinichi! Happy May 4! Enjoy!**

Haibara's POV

The sound of bullets hitting were everywhere. People were screaming. Tokyo was in utter chaos.  
"Haibara, run!" Kudo-kun screamed at me. "Run!" He was running as well. Innocent people were getting killed. Fires raged in buildings of all sorts. Death was ever present. I couldn't help but notice all of the innocent people, surrounding us, suffering. It was all our fault. No. It was all my fault. A bomb exploded, again, smoke was all around us. We could hardly see anything.  
"Now, Haibara, now!" I heard Kudo-kun scream. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into an alley.  
"We've escaped them for now, Haibara, you alright?" I felt myself. Nothing seemed to be hurting, at least physically. Mentally I was screaming. Screaming for what I had done. Screaming for what I had done to all the innocent. Screaming for ever inventing the APTX4869. Screaming for joining the organization. Screaming for getting in this #!*% hole of a mess. Forever Screaming. In silence.  
"I'm fine." I said. I wasn't lying. But I wasn't telling him the truth either.  
"Good..." He said. I heard something clink, and then a thud. He fell to the ground, into his knees.  
"Kudo-kun?" I asked. "Kudo-kun?"  
"I'm fine." Kudo-kun choked. I bent down and picked up the glasses he had dropped. I was putting them back on him when I started to say, "Are you al..." and stopped in mid sentence.  
"Kudo-kun!" I screamed. His left hand was over his stomach, trying to hold the blood in, that was trying to ooze out of his stomach. His eyes were full of pain.  
"I'm fine!" He exclaimed, weakly.  
"What do you mean your fine?! You've been shot!"  
"Haibara, I'm not gonna make it. There's no way."  
"Don't say that! Of course you'll make it!" I cried, knowing that it was a complete lie. Maybe under different circumstances, he'd live. But under the current circumstances, there's no way he'd get help. By that time it'd be too late. Tears began to form in my eyes.  
"Don't cry, Haibara, don't cry. It's okay." He said.  
"Kudo-kun..." I tried to stop my tears. I couldn't. "No..."  
"Haibara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If you survive, if Ran survives, no, when you and Ran survive this, tell her. Tell her everything. About the organization. About you. About Conan Edogawa. About my love."  
"I can't." I whispered. He stared at me for a few moments. "I love you." Only the sound of chaos could be heard.  
"You did?" He asked.  
"I ALWAYS HAVE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT KNOWN, THIS ENTIRE TIME! WASN'T IT OBVIOUS!?" I screamed. "How?" I asked. He stared at me in silence.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"How could I tell you? I know the way you look at Ran. She looks at you the same way. I can't ruin that. Besides, I'm a traitor, you can never forgive me. Especially after this." I said gesturing toward the entry of the alley.  
"Haibara," he said. "Come closer." He took both of his hands and pressed my lips against his. They were so moist. Time seemed to last forever, yet only moments passed. If anyone saw this, they'd probably think its wrong two 1st graders were kissing. But I didn't care. We weren't 1st graders. I could almost escape the reality of our situation. We separated.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I want to do whatever I can for you, before I leave. I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. I love Ran. That will never change, even when I die. And Haibara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're not a traitor. You switched to the right side." He gave me a weak smile.  
"You're acting so Baka until the very end, huh?"  
"Guess so."  
"That was my first kiss."  
"Guess that's my last one then"  
"Do you intend on trying to make me cry?"  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's okay. Kudo-kun? I'll survive. I'll tell her everything. Okay? Shinichi?"  
"Thanks, Shiho..." Those were his last words. I was silent for a few moments. Tears streamed from my eyes, once again. I stood up. Something was off. I felt it. The feeling I get when They were around. No, it couldn't be...  
"I found you... Sherry..." Gin. His car was parked behind him and held the pistol in his hand. The same scene from my nightmare, from long was back when it was only a mere nightmare. And Kudo-kun was there to protect me. Not anymore. Maybe I couldn't keep my promise anymore. I heard a gunfire. Pain. Rage. Blood. Spilling. Dripping. I felt myself get dizzy, slowly slipping away, to a world of unknown. Darkness.


End file.
